


Entre a dor e o desejo - Between Pain and Desire

by Trax369



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Escape, Family, Gen, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trax369/pseuds/Trax369
Summary: Jack estava sozinho, e se escondeu de todos, sendo esquecido pouco anos depois de seus primeiros 15 anos de imortal.Mas quando os sussurros de uma criança imortal começa a se espalha, 600 anos depois, muitos começaram a procura.Em um reino onde crianças não podem nascer e nem ser criadas, o quanto a primeira e única criança imortal vai mexer com o reino dos espíritos.Jack was alone, and hid from everyone, being forgotten shortly after his first 15 years of immortal.But as the whispers of an immortal child begin to spread 600 years later, many began to search.In a kingdom where children cannot be born or raised, how much the first and only immortal child will mess with the realm of spirits.





	1. Capitulo - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este foi um dos meus primeiros trabalho, mas acabei parando depois do segundo capitulo, espero voltar a escrever.

“Uma bela noite.” Murmurou a criança de cabelos brancos como a neve, e olhos azuis de safiras. Quanto tempo ele estava lá? Ele não se importou, enquanto ele patinava pelo lago congelado, o vento girou em torno dele, e ele sabia logo ele teria que voltar e se esconder contra as coisas desse mundo, que o perseguiam, muitos tentou e conseguiu tirar vantagem dele, ele acreditou neles, os outros espíritos que diziam que iriam ajuda-lo, mas eles apenas o machucaram, sempre que tiveram a oportunidade, o cortaram, queimaram, humilharam e o espancaram.

Então ele aprendeu a não confia em ninguém, a se esconder, e a não deixar ninguém saber dele. Não importa o quanto tentou, ele não conseguiu ser aceito em qualquer lugar.

Ele não tinha ninguém, era somente ele, e melhor amigo vento.

Foi assim por mais de 600 anos.

E se alguém o dissesse que isso iria mudar ele pensaria que essa pessoa só queria o machucar novamente, apenas de uma forma diferente, mesmo os guardiões , que deveriam proteger as crianças do mundo o ignorou, não importa o que os outros diziam ele sabia melhor do que qualquer um quem ele era.

“Jack Frost, a única criança imortal que já existiu”. Ele pensou para se mesmo, era assim que se sentia nos primeiros 10 anos de sua vida imortal foram difíceis, até que ele descobriu de uma pequena fada e ficou sabendo sobre suas memorias, vendo sua vida inteira dentro de uma caixinha dourada o deixou impressionado, e ele lembrou quando ele morreu aos 11 anos à salva sua irmã. A Fada do Dente nunca desconfiou de Jack em seu palácio ele tinha um sentimento que se tenta entra com sua permissão, ela não deixaria explicar como os outros e o expulsaria, mas ele já não se importa mais.

Ao pensar em suas memorias, lhe veio à mente os restantes dos guardiões. Ouve poucas vezes que ele viu Sandman, era mais a sua areia, às vezes diminuía um pouco a sua tristeza ao ver quando ele tocou animais e flocos de neve o deixava feliz. E Norte o Papai Noel, ele nunca o viu pessoalmente, mas era triste de pensar em todas as vezes que Jack preparou um local parar ver se receberia uma visita dele, mas nunca aconteceu. E o Coelho da pascoa, Jack realmente não gostava dele, no início quando ele tentou pega um ovo da pascoa para comer, o coelho gritou e o emburrou, e Jack lembrou, “_Esses são para as crianças e não para assassinos como você!_” recordando as palavras do Canguru idiota, eles não se importavam com ninguém.

Enquanto estava em seu pensamento ele não avia notado que estava agora construído um castelo de neve, apenas esquecendo todos os seus problemas e se comportando como a criança que com suas mãos pequenas moldando no branco a beira do lago, não notou que seu gorro avia caído, e distraidamente como estava, ele pensou que ficar mais 10 minutos não faria mal, assim não notando uma figura de uma mulher parada olhando para ele com espanto, por trás das arvores, como se ela estivesse vendo uma joia em sua frente.

Mal sabendo Jack Frost, que por um pequeno deslize, acabaria por mudar sua vida!

* * *


	2. Visto

Amarilis, um dos espíritos da primavera não acreditou no que ela viu. Não, para ela era impossível, não avia nenhuma maneira, seus olhos devem tela enganado, mas ainda assim era muito... Real! “Eu estou ficando louca!” gritou se esquecendo de onde estava antes de perceber ela ouviu uma voz seria diretamente para ela. “Amarilis, parece que você conseguiu alguma informação pelo visto.” Então ela se lembrou, ela sendo uma dos tenentes da Primavera, avia sido enviada para investiga quem estava mexendo com a sua temporada, junto com dois tenentes para verificar, mas ela estava na duvida se deveria contar o que viu. Ela olhou para sua rainha em seu trono, contemplando sua beleza, cabelos loiros, olhos roxos e seu vestido elegante de pétalas de rosas com as cores da primavera.

Flora, Rainha de Primavera estava esperando, assistindo seus tenentes a sua frente e prestando muito atenção a Amarilis, ela avia achado alguma coisa e Flora sabia disso, e ela queria saber quem ou o que estava mexendo com sua temporada, e iria puni-lo por isso, mas algo não estava certo. “Vocês podem ir, eu quero conversa sozinha com Amarilis.” Flora falou, fazendo os três se encolher sem que ela perceba. Assim que eles saíram Flora olhou diretamente para Amarilis com uma expressão neutra em seu rosto para chama sua atenção.

“Amarilis, eu quero saber o que você descobriu eu posso sentir sua confusão e seu desespero! O que aconteceu?”. Flora estava olhando para ela com seriedade, sem saber como começar então ela respirou fundo e disse “Era uma criança minha rainha!”. Flora estremeceu um pouco “Amarilis me diga exatamente o que você viu!” disse a rainha da primavera.

“Sim minha rainha.”

** _Flash Back_ **

“Eu vou descobrir o idiota de inverno que estar mexendo com a nossa temporada.” Disse Amarílis com raiva em seu discurso, os outros dois tenentes concordaram com ela, “Vamos nos dividir, assim podemos procurar em mais lugares, Amarilis vá para o noroeste, e nos vamos para o norte e nordeste!”, assim os três concordaram e se dividiram, para aumentar suas chances.

Amarilis já estava voando pelo noroeste a mais de duas horas e não achou nada, ela espera que os outros dois tivessem mais sorte que ela, mas então ela viu um claro branco escondido em meio à floresta verde e se aproximou cuidadosamente escondida entre as arvores, ao chega mais perto ela viu, um pequeno lago quase imperceptível escondido pelas arvores, mas ele estava congelado, com isso ela tinha certeza que aparentemente foi um duende que fez isso, ela examinou o local e notou que foi congelado recentemente, aproximando se mais perto calmamente, ela sabia que tinha que ser cautelosa se o culpado ainda estivesse aqui ela poderia captura-lo.

Ela chegou perto o suficiente para ver toda a extensão do pequeno lago e suas bordas, quando ela viu, uma figura pequena vestida de moletom azul, calças marrom, e ele estava patinando no lago, mas de repente ele parou, e ela pensou que ele a avia notado, mas aparentemente não o fez quando ele andou ate margem do lago e começou fazer algo com a neve, e ela tinha certeza esse era um duende estranho, e ele estar em sérios problemas tanto com a rainha da primavera, como os reis de inverno. “Eu vou fazer você paga por se meter com a primavera.” Amarilis sussurrou para se mesma, mas ela tinha que chega mais perto, ela queria ver quem estava debaixo do gorro que cobria seu rosto, e captura-lo, ela se aproximou pelas margens devagar para embosca-lo dando a volta pelo lago.

Ela já estava quase ao seu lado, ainda escondida pelas arvores, quando uma rajada de vento veio, e levou o gorro da cabeça de sua preza, e ela congelou, seu cabelo era banco como a neve, e quando ele levantou o rosto ele tinha as feições de uma criança não mais de 10 ou 11 anos, seus olhos azuis como safira, e sua pele era pálida. Ela balançou a cabeça tirando de seus pensamentos, ela tem uma missão a cumprir e ela o faria, assim que ela se aproximou, pisou em galho no chão chamando a atenção do duende, antes de perceber ele estava correndo.

Amarilis amaldiçoou a se mesma por sua estupidez, ela se descuidou na hora de sua abordagem, e sua preza começou a correr, antes de ela perceber ele já estava no lago pegando um bastão de madeira que ela não avia notado lá antes, e ele foi em direção a floresta, o duende era rápido e Amarilis estava tendo dificuldades, ela criou uma barreira de galhos a frente dele fazendo devia para a direita, e ela viu como ele era agiu e rápido para o seu tamanho, mas ela ainda tinha alguns truques, criando outra barreira fechando completamente a sua passagem mais rapidamente, ele esbarou nela ao sair apressadamente dessa vez fazendo ir para a esquerda, acabou rasgando sua camisa entre os galhos, mas assim que ele andou mais dois passou a frente, cipós se amararam a seus pés fazendo cair, mas antes que ela chegasse ele congelou os cipós fazendo os quebra sem esforço voltando a correr rapidamente.

Amarilis olhou com espanto não é qualquer espirito que quebra os seus cipós nessa rapidez e facilidade, mas ela não parou nem hesitou dando lhe mais tempo, ele a desviou entre as arvores sem dar tempo para novos bloqueios, quando ele sumiu de sua vista novamente, antes dela perceber ela o avia perdido completamente, ela continuo a seguir o rastro de geada que foi deixado, mas não encontrou nada. O rastro levou a de volta para o lago, perdendo completamente o duende.

** _Flash Back Fim_ **

Flora estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, olhando para Amarilis ela deveria tomar uma ação. “Amarilis”, Flora praticamente gritou irritada, fazendo a tenente se encolheu em seu lugar. “Você deve saber que é impossível existir uma criança espirita no nosso reino, com certeza era um duende usando alguma magia para mudar a sua aparência.” Flora rosnou, enquanto Amarilis apenas continuou em se lugar. “Eu cuidarei pessoalmente desse problema, você e os outros estão dispensados.”

Observando seu tenente sair de seu recinto, Flora estendeu sua mão para uma borboleta azul pousar em seus dedos, suavemente ela a trousse aos seus lábios e sussurrou “Va para Ixia.” E soprou segundos depois a borboleta avia sumido, Flora levantou se e andou ate a janela, observando a beleza de seu reino, minutos depois Flora se virou e olhou diretamente para a figura que agora estava olhando para ela era uma mulher entre seus 35 anos com cabelos longos rosa bebe com mechas mais claras me mesmo tom, seus olhos verdes. “Ixia faça os preparativos eu irie para a reunião do conselho que acontecera em dois dias, avise que primavera tem um problema e que envolve o inverno. Estar dispensada.” Ixia saiu o mais rápido que poder para cumprir seus deveres. Deixando sua rainha pensar nesta irritação que apareceu.

Não importa quem é esse duende, Flora provavelmente o quer morto, pois ela sabia fingir ser uma criança neste reúno, onde muitos tentaram, pediram e imploraram, mesmo ela para ter sua própria criança. E nunca foi possível, isso para ela é um crime, pois meche com uma vontade de mães e pais que nunca poderiam ser nesta existência.

**Author's Note:**

> Então o que acharam?


End file.
